


Be strong, Believe

by Lystopia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: He is the first person on your mind when you brutally come back to reality after fainting on Mount Gulg.
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 26





	Be strong, Believe

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever that I'm posting for the fandom! Such an event. And as a lover for tiny pieces, that's what I throw at you today.

He is the first person on your mind when you brutally come back to reality after fainting on Mount Gulg. Or, is it- was it a dream? A name so intimate instantly reaches your lips before you can stop yourself: “Raha.”

It has been years since you recall saying this aloud.

As you finally open your fatigued eyes and have a look at your surroundings -you’re back at your personal suite, in your bed- a familiar white figure makes himself known beside you. Your vision is still so blurry and bright from defeating the last Lightwarden a few minutes ago. Wait… Or a few hours ago? Time, what is time?

“Ah, finally.” A man voices through what seems an echoing tunnel to your ears.

Reality is still all too gloomy for you to realizes who’s by your side.

“Raha?”

No.

“Oh, Ardbert.”

His worrying blue gaze is the first thing you notice as you come to your feet, still resting most of your body weight on the furniture.

“Don’t worry, Warrior.” He says, composed. “You will find a way to save your friend and this world, just in time. Believe me.”

Not the best comforting phrase you would have sought. Yet, it’s Ardbert. Peace and warmth follow through your heart as you feel pressure falling off your shoulders.

_Thank you for fighting for this world. For believing._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can tell, the title was inspired by the song "Believe" by Yellowcard. If you catch its lyrics while thinking of Shadowbringers... uGHHH, I'm so not sorry for the feels.


End file.
